Misión Imposible:Conquistar a Lily
by Hermione Cruise
Summary: Tal vez ella se resista, tal vez siempre lo rechace; pero ahora tiene que conquistarla, porque se a fijado una meta:ser novios con Lily Evans.James/Lily. No soy buena para summaries, los fics son mejores.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, no sé cómo me irá con este fic, pero aquí se los traigo.

Advertencia: altamente especial para las amantes de James/Lily, y absolutamente apto para todas las amantes de James!

* * *

Lily: la chica común que era una genio en estudios, temperamental, orgullosa...pero principalmente buena con todos... ¿con TODOS?

No, existe una excepción: James Potter.

Y por ello, es que cada vez que James se acerca a ella, sus mejillas se colorean y los ojos le brillan, y su caminar se vuelve más rápido.

Y esto les sucede cada vez que se encuentran en los amplios pasillos de Hogwarts.

Y cada vez...es el mismo cuento:

-Evans...

-Ya vete

-Evans, no te he dicho nad...

-Sólo vete.

-No, definitivamente, no, Evans.

-Pues entonces, sólo lárgate.

-¡Evans!-dice siempre fingiendo estar ofendido.

Pero no es cierto lo que ella le dice, porque en su interior, ella ama que James se acerque, que la mire a los ojos y trate (trate porque ella jamás le deja completar la pregunta) de preguntarle si quiere salir con él. Y ama que James no se dé por vencido, que siempre lo intente, aunque ella ya lo haya rechazado más de mil veces, y aunque él sabe que lo seguirá rechazando, no para y sigue insistiendo.

Porque Lily lo ama, pero nunca se lo dirá...porque estar enamorada es una cosa, pero que todos tus compañeros se enteren es otra y no es buena opción.

Pero ella no puede ocultarlo para siempre ¿verdad?

* * *

-¡Evans!

Ella se para en seco. Es la voz de James...Tras unos segundos de vacilación, ella comienza a correr, porque si mal no recuerda esta es ya la 5893429872ava vez que Potter intenta pedírselo.

Y sí: Potter, porque llamarlo James sólo la hace sentirse con más amor, como si alentara ese fuego que arde en su interior...y no debe hacerlo, no puede hacerlo.

-¡Espera ,Lily!

La ha llamado Lily, no eso sí que no puede permitirlo.

No le importa que todos volteen a ver la reacción que tendrá, no le importa que pronto estallen comentarios acerca de su "no aceptado amor", no le importa que sus amigas traten de salvarla de la humillación pública haciendo desesperadas señas con la mano...ahora sólo le importan dos cosas: la radiante sonrisa de James y el hecho que él haya osado llamarle Lily.

Porque tienen un trato, y es no llamarse por sus nombres. Porque el hacer eso, para ella es una confesión de amor.

-¡Potter!-James se sonríe

-¿Si ,mi bella Evans?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?-y lo dice con fuerza, mientras sus compañeros sueltan risitas pequeñas.

-¿Atreverme a qué, mi bella Evans?

-¡A llamarme Lily!

Pero en ese punto se da cuenta de que lo que ha dicho, no suena como lo esperaba. Se da cuenta de que todos se ríen y que Potter está ahí intentando no reírse en su cara, aunque sin conseguirlo.

Pero ella es Lily Evans, y ella trata de no dar un solo paso atrás.

-¡Oh mi bella Lily!-ella entrecierra sus ojos-¡Sólo por eso!

Pero extrañamente ella no sonríe, ni mira molesta a James, sólo piensa en lo tonta que sonó su frase y por primera vez en su vida se va de la escena sin ningún comentario sarcástico.

-James, creo que en esta te pasaste.-Y lo dice Remus, la voz razonable de todo esto.

James mira cómo la pelirroja se va, sus amigas la siguen por atrás, tal vez ellas también piensan que fue un golpe bajo.

* * *

-¿Cornamenta?

-¿Umm?-responde él, distraído.

-¡Vamos,James! ¡No me digas que te deprimiste!

-Pues si no quieres que te lo diga no te lo diré-responde James con la voz apagada.

Y es que no entiende cómo es que se le escapó esa, cómo se le ocurrió decir semejante frase. Y tampoco puede borrar de su mente la imagen de Lily yéndose, sin decir nada, ni siquiera:"_Muy gracioso ,Potter"._

Pero es que decirle eso, no era para siquiera se había metido con tras la pelea del anterior año, ella ya no le guarda su frase no había sido tan hiriente ¿verdad?...¿¡Verdad!

-Pierdes tu tiempo Sirius-le dijo Remus a su amigo- el amor es una enfermedad incurable.

-Sí, eso sí lo sé...Pero no es normal que nuestro Cornamenta piense y...auch!-un libro se ha etrellado contra su cara

-¡Ya cállate,Canuto! –dice James agarrando otro libro, preparado para atacar.

-¡Vale,vale!...Pero tengo una idea para tu melancolía.

James baja el libro que tiene en su mano, y los tres amigos(porque Peter se ha quedado en castigo) se juntan para planear una nueva travesura.

* * *

-¿Lily?

-¿Ahh?

-¿Lily, estas bien?

-Si,...si Susan...claro.

-Estás molesta ¿verdad?

-No

-Lily-le dice Susan con tono de advertencia.

-Bueno, vale.

-Es lo de Potter ¿no?

-¿En verdad soné tan tonta Susan?...¿en verdad me vi como un bicho raro ahí?

-Buenooo,¿ qué quieres que te diga?

-Supongo que nada...pero esto no se queda así...

-Lily, por favor, me obligas a hacerte volver a la realidad...TÚ eres la santurrona ¿comprendes?

-Sí...y ya es hora de que me quite ese apodo ¿no crees?

* * *

Bien, esto es todo por el mometo... en verdad no sé como me irá, pero mantengo la fe...y...espero reviews!

Entonces...¿alguien tiene una idea para travesuras en venganza que pueda hacer Lily?

¿Y para las que pueda hacer James?

Aparte sólo para aviso: me inspiré en una amiga: Dianiz

Este cap te lo dedico Fénix, por todos esos graciosos momentos!(Y por tu cumple^^)


	2. Trampas

**Disclaimer:Tengo una casa grande,pero no es una mansión;tengo dinero en el banco, pero no son millones;soy más rica que muchas de mis amigas, pero no más que la Reina de Inglaterra...(suspiro) qué lastima, no soy JK Rowling**

* * *

-¡Lily!...¡Psst!¡Lily!- le llama Susan en un susurro.

-¿Qué?-le responde ella en el mismo tono.

-¡Vámonos, alguien viene!

-¡Ya voy!

Las dos chicas se retiran silenciosamente de la clase de Transformaciones que es la siguiente clase que tiene luego del receso.

Un joven chico llega a la clase, alto, guapo, con una sonrisa firme, encantadora y sensual. Inmediatamente tras de él llega su mejor amigo James Potter, con una sonrisa prácticamente gemela a la de Sirius.

-Vaya ,Cornamenta, creo que llegamos a la próximamente escena del crimen.

-Si eso parece, bien ,Canuto es hora de trabajar.

-Guau-dice el moreno, mirando sorprendido a su amigo-nunca creí oírte decir eso.

James sólo ríe, e inmediatamente saca su varita y comienza a hacer hechizos en la carpeta de Lily.

* * *

-Lils, no es bueno lo que hicimos.

-Pero es lo que se merece.

-Eso no cambia nada, no debiste de hacer ese hechizo de fragilidad sobre la carpeta y la silla de James.

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo, el solo hecho no hace nada...ahora que si Potter quiere sentarse en su carpeta es su problema.

-¿Ajá? Y si no quiere sentarse en su carpeta ¿dónde trabajaría?

Sonriendo casi malvadamente Lily le dice:

-Pues en el suelo...o en la carpet...¡Puede sentarse en la carpeta de otro!-gritó imprevistamente Lily.

-¡Sí, eso es lo que te trato de decir!-le responde Susan.

-Entonces...entonces...-comienza a murmurar Lily tratando de controlar su ánimo-entonces cualquier otro puede caerse en el asiento...¡y mi venganza quedaría frustrada!

-¡Por Merlín!¡Lils, sólo te interesa tu venganza ¿verdad?

-Bueno...bueno-murmura Lily sonrojándose un poco y bajando su tono de voz hasta casi un susurro- creo que sí.

-¡Oh, de acuerdo! Te lo mostraré desde tu punto de vista: ejem,ejem: Lily Evans, si tú no logras hacer que James se siente en esa carpeta, otro persona podría salir lastimada o herida y sí, así es, tu venganza quedaría frustrada.

-¡Su!¡Qué graciosa que te viste,jajaja!-ríe la pelirroja

-Bueno,bueno...¿pero captaste la esencia ,verdad?

-Bueno, creo que sí.

-¿Entonces?

-Tenemos que hacer que Potter se siente ahí.

-Bueno-dice Susan dándose un golpe en la cabeza-yo te iba a sugerir que fuéramos y quitaras ese hechizo de su carpeta y que buscaras una venganza más inventiva, pero se nota que el amor te afecta el cerebro,Lils.

-No me afecta el cerebro, Su.

-¡Ajá!¡Entonces SÍ sientes AMOR!

-¿Qué?...No...no, en serio-trata de convencer la pelirroja a su amiga-¡Oh, ¿quién te entiende?

-Yo-le responde su amiga.

-Bueno...vamos a convencerlo-le dice cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola por el pasillo.

"_Lily, acabas de admitir tu amor"_le dice una vocecita en su cabeza

No lo hice, no lo hice,-se repite interna y constantemente para sofocar esa vocecita que la molesta.

"_Si que lo hiciste...y no sólo eso: tu amiga tiene razón: estás perdiendo tu cabeza y tu razón sólo por James"_

No es cierto, la tengo bien puesta en donde debe estar...y no es "James" es Potter.

"_¿Ah, sí?...Entonces porque te vas a chocar con "Potter" si sigues avanzando"_

¿Cuál Potter?...No hay ning...¡Auch!-la última interjección fue en voz alta.

-¡Evans!...¿Así que ahora optas por tirarte encima de mí?

-¡Quítate,Potter!

-¡Oh mi bella Evans, no tienes porque estar molesta! Después de todo, yo no me tire encima de ti.

-¡Ya,ya Potter!¡Ahora sólo sal de mi vista!

-Lils, acuérdate de la silla-le murmura Susan al momento de ayudarla a levantarse.

-Bueno Evans, me tienes resignado,así que, con el dolor de mi alma, me voy- le dice James haciendo pantonimia.

-¡No!-exclamó Lily

-¿Qué?

-Qui-quiero decir que no, porque...tú tienes que...que-James levantó una ceja-limpiar el desorden del cuarto pasillo.

-¿Qué desorden?

-El que hicieron tú y tus amigotes ahí-le dijo muy segura de su mentira Lily.

-Guaauu, mira Cornamenta, ¡una prefecto diciendo mentiras!-dice Sirius que acaba de llegar

-Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría Canuto?

-¿Sabes, Sirius?-Susan ha intervenido-Podrías ser más agradable.

-Sí, Susan-ellos sí se llaman por sus nombres-,pero ahora no hago más que decir la simple y pura verdad.

Susan no tiene más remedio que suspirar desilusionada. Siempre le gustó el alto moreno, y al igual que James para Lily, Sirius lo es todo para ella, pero admitirlo sería demasiado fuerte, en especial porque imaginaba la cara de Lily si escuchara que le gusta un Merodeador.

-Bueno, pues no sé quien ha hecho ese desastre, pero ustedes lo limpian-sentenció Lily

-¿Y por qué nosotros?¿Podría haber sido cualquiera?

-¡Sí, pero YO soy la prefecto y me obedecerán!-ruge Lily

-¡Bueno,bueno,ya vamos!-le dice James empujando a Sirius hacia las escaleras.

Lily y Susan(que vuelve a ser arrastrada por Lily)los siguen por detrás muy cerca...segundo piso...tercer piso(¡Mira,James,es la chica que quería salir contigo!/¡Cállate y sigue subiendo Canuto!)...cuarto piso(Por fin)

-Evans,aquí no hay nada.

-¿Ah,sí?

-Si, Lily...acepta que sólo querías pasar tiempo con James-le comenta Sirius

-Cállate,Black.

-Mira Evans, acá no hay nada de nada- le espeta James.

-Si,pero...

El timbre interrumpe la conversación de los jóvenes.

-¡Oh,mira, el timbre sonó,Lily!-le dice lentamente Susan

-Hay que entrar a clases-le dijo rápidamente Lily agarrando a James fuertemente de la muñeca.

James estaba tan sorprendido porque Lily lo cogiera que se dejó llevar por ella.

Montones de ilusiones se formaron en esos pocos segundos que Lily lo tuvo agarrado.

-Bien, siéntate.

-¿Qué?...Yo...yo me sentaré allá.

-¿Qué?-exclamó a su vez Lily-Pe-pero este es tu sitio...habitual.

-Sí ,pero ahora me sentaré al frente de la clase.

Lily parecía a punto de tener un shock o desmayarse.¿Y si su Ja...quiero decir,¿ y si Potter no se sentaba en su sitio?¿Quién saldría con la silla rota?¿Quién frustraría su venganza?

-Potter, es tu sit...

-Buenos días señores.-dijo el profesor Dumbledore. Todos los alumnos presentes inmediatamente se sentaron a excepción de Lily y James.

-Lamento informarles que las clases se suspendieron debido a que la profesora ha viajado urgentemente a Londres. Pueden retirarse.

Toda la clase se va del aula, contenta de no hacer nada...sólo quedan James y Lily.

-Um, bueno...creo que eso ha sido todo-le susurra bajito Lily a James soltándolo de la muñeca.

-¿Eh?-sigue ilusionado por el contacto de Lily

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ssi, si , muy bien.

-De acuerdo...entonces...me voy.-le dice algo dubitativa Lily.

James se da cuenta que están completamente solos, al fin. Esta es su oportunidad, ¡Si, esta es la ocasión que tanto tiempo esperaba!¡Lo va a hacer!¡Sí, lo va a hacer!

-Umm,¿Lily?

Ella voltea rápidamente.

-¿Qué,James?-le contesta poniendo énfasis en el nombre del chico.

-Pues, ¿quier-vednir-aHosgmeade-combigo?-¡Rayos! La cosa no salió como el pensaba.

-¿Perdón?-¿En serio James la ha invitado a salir?,¿No es su ilusión?¿O es que el amor se le subió mucho a la cabeza?

-Um...um...yo quería decirte si es que...si es que-James no sabe como preguntárselo.

-¿Si es que...?

Lily va encaminándose a su sitio, y James la sigue.

-Pues si es que tú-Lily se sienta en su sitio, y lo mira atentamente-quisieras...quisieras...

-¿Si yo quisiera...?-James también se sienta en su sitio.

-Salir conmigo a...Hogsmeade.

-¿Salir...con-contigo?-Lily abre sus verdes ojos como platos.

-¿Qué dices?

-Pues, yo...

¡TRAK!

-¿Pero qué...?-James se encuentra tirado en el suelo, con los restos de su carpeta y su silla esparcidos por el suelo.

-¡Oh no,James!-Lily intenta pararse , pero lo único que logra es caerse al suelo, pegada a su silla.-¡POTTER!

-¿Si, Lil...Evans?-Ahora es mejor guardar las distancias.

-¡Tú hiciste esto!

-Bueno,sí,pero...-de pronto James comprende-¿Quién fue la que hizo todo esto?

-¡Eso no importa,Potter!¡Cómo te atreves a...!

-Señores, espero que tengan una muy buena excusa por destruir parte de mi clase.-La profesora McGonagall está de pie ante ellos con el seño fruncido.

-Pues, profesora-comienza Lily sin saber muy bien lo que va decir-yo...nosotros...

-Me sorprende mucho verla a usted señorita Evans, en esta situación, lástima no poder decir lo mismo del señor Potter.Y ya que al parecer ninguno de los dos puede ofrecerme una explicación racional, mañana a las 8 en punto en mi oficina, los dos y sin excusas.¿Comprendido?

-Sí, profesora-responden los dos a coro.

-Muy bien-ella levanta su varita y hace un simple movimiento-señorita Evans puede levantarse.

Lily se levanta despegada de su silla.

-Les sugiero , señores que salgan de mi clase ahora.

Lily y James se van de la clase. Dos pasos más aula del aula, se están lanzando gritos entre los dos.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso,Potter!-le grita Lily

-¡Y tú, muy santa ¿no?-Le responde James

-¡Al menos, yo traté de ayudarte!

-¡O sí, y tu ayuda sirvió mucho!

-¡Pues hubiera servido, si no hubieras puesto ese hechizo!

-¡¿Sabes qué?-Le pregunta en un chillido James

-¿¡Qué!

-¡Olvida lo de la cita!

Ellos caminan apresuradamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, para su suerte está todo desierto porque es hora de clases.

-¡Nunca me importó esa cita!-grita Lily, algo herida_."Es mentira,te importó mucho, y aún te importa"_Esa vocecita va a terminar volviéndola loca.

-¡Pues genial!-Ambos ya habían salido a los terrenos del colegio-¡Ahora puedes ser feliz,Evans!

-¿¡Quién diría que necesitaba tu permiso para ser feliz,Potter!

-¡Bien,enton...!

-¡Hey, cálmense!-le dice Susan

-Sí, ella tiene razón, par de tórtolos-dice Sirius con una sonrisa

-¿Susan,...Black?-Lily los mira; algo es diferente entre ellos.

-¿Qué está pasando?-le pregunta James a Sirius señalando las manos entrelazadas de su mejor amigo y SusanTyler.

-Ah,sí-contesta Sirius-Invité a Su a salir conmigo a Hogsmeade.

Susan sólo le sonríe algo nerviosa pero contenta a Lily, que tiene la boca abierta y los ojos como platos por segunda vez en el día.

-Pero,Canuto...Lunático se ha enfermado y Colagusano está castigado de nuevo.

-Bueno...

-¡Su!¡Alice tiene tarea y Vanessa se queda a practicar en el Club de Encantamientos!-interrumpe Lily a Sirius

-Um...sí, ya sé Lils...¿Y si nos acompañan ambos a Hogsmeade?-le propone Susan

-¿Qué?¡No!-le responden Lily y James al mismo,Sirius y Susan se sonríen.

-¡Vamos será divertido!-les dce Sirius.

-Canuto,¿comprendes que...?

-¡Vamos James!

-No...no creo que sea una buena idea-le replica mrando de reojo a Lily.

-Bueno,Cornamenta...si quieres quedarte sólo no hay problema.-contesta el moreno sabiendo que tiene a su mejor amigo en un callejón sin salida.

-¡Oh, de acuerdo...iré con ustedes!-James ha sido derrotado.

-¿Y tú,Lils?-pregunta suavemente Susan.

"_Vamos,Lily, dile que si"-_la vocecita nuevamente

No puedo.

"_Sí, puedes...tú sabes que lo anhelas"_

No, estar ahí será una tortura.

"_No es tortura, estarás con James y con Susan"_

Eso no le hace, Potter siempre sera Potter.

"_Y porque siempre será Potter, él está hecho para ti"_

Voy a decirle que no

"_Dile que sí"_

Le diré que no

"_Le dirás que sí"_

Cuando me pregunte le diré un rotundo no.

"_Ella te preguntará y le dirás que sí"_

Mi respuesta es firme, y es un no.

"_Tú respuesta es un sí"_

_NO_

"_Sí"_

_NO_

"_Sí"_

-¿Lils?...¿Qué decides?-la voz se Susan es lejana

-De acuerdo, iré.

* * *

Bueno,bueno,bueno...

(Suspiro) Sölo un review, así que...

Quiero agradecer INFINITAS veces a _SofiSalvatoreCullen_ y a _luukiilu _por subirme el ánimo dejando review(y en sus favoritos) y haciéndome entrar a sus favoritos respectivamente.

Miren ya sé que a veces es fastidioso dejar un review, pero los necesito para continuar(sino caeré en bloqueo) y como dice una amiga mía:Estoy dispuesta a aguantar los tomatazos y aplausos con buena cara. Así que porfa, dejen su mensaje de _estuve aquí ,con un simple "hola"_sólo eso,no quiero más, dejen opiniones, consejos,felicitaciones^^,ideas,lo que sea referido al fic y tendrán una Elizabeth contenta y feliz y con ganas de seguir escribiendo para todos los que leen fics, bien eso es todo, y por supuesto espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap.

Smile

E.C.


	3. Una Noticia Nueva

**Disclaimer:No soy JK Rowling...ah!(suspiro).**

* * *

Hola!Lamento mucho no haber publicado, pero el fin de año me tiene demasiado ocupada,y por ahora salgo fuera de la vista(al menos por un tiempo).Os agradezco un montón Tamynna y Boggart por dejar los reviews, y agradezco también a todos aquellos que me honraron poniendo este fic en sus volver pronto:

Liz.

Nota:**Boggart** las respuestas a tus preguntas están al final del cap.

* * *

4.-Una Noticia nueva

* * *

No podía haberla pasado peor en toda su vida.

Había estado con Susan,Sirius y Potter toda la mañana, cierto que Su y Sirius no la habían pasado mal, y hasta tal vez Potter se había divertido un tiempo, pero ella sentía que su mundo se había venido abajo.

¿Por qué Susan tuvo que aceptar a Sirius?¿Por qué no pudo decirle que no?¿Por qué ella no lo estaba pasando bien , mientras sus amigos y Potter se divertían?¿Por qué comenzaba a sentir que Sirius le había robado a su mejor amiga?

"_Porque tú,amiga mía, no eres capaz de decirle sí a James y por lo tanto tienes envidia de que Susan se la pase tan bien con Sirius"_ contesta inmediatamente una vocecita en su cerebro.

Lily sacude su cabeza como queriendo alejar esos pensamientos de sí misma.

Bueno, para comenzar ella no tenía envidia de que Su saliera con Black y nunca desearía salir con Potter porque sencillamente el muchacho la sacaba de sus casillas con tan sólo hablar.

Y además está que Potter es un arrogante, presumido, creido…

-¡Lily!

-¿Qué?¿Qué pasa Su?-dice ella volteando la cabeza hacia la izquierda y a la derecha repetidas veces.

-Sirius te acaba de preguntar qué cosas quieres de tomar.

Lily mira confundida a su alrededor, estaba sentada en una silla en Las Tres Escobas con Sirius,Su y James. No lo recordaba pero bueno, debió llegar ahí mientras se ocupaba en despotricar contra Potter.

-Umn…hidromiel con especias.

-Vale, voy por las bebidas-dice Sirius levantándose para ir a hacer el pedido.

-Te acompaño.-dice Potter.

Una vez que ambos han desaparecido entre las personas, Susan suspira.

-¿Qué pasa Su?

-¡Es tan atento!

-¿Quién?- pregunta Lily confundida.

-¿Quién va ser,Lils?¡Sirius!

-¡Ah,él!

-Sí,Lils…No lo sé, pero esto parece funcionar ¿eh?

-¡Vamos Su!¡Sabes la reputación que él tiene!

-¿Qué reputación?

-La de salir con cada chica de Hogwarts.

-Bueno, sí tal vez…pero esto…no sé…lo nuestro parece algo más sólido.

-¡Oh, de acuerdo!¡Todo va bien!-Lily usa un tono irónico.

-Sí, Lils-dice Susan algo exasperada por la terquedad de su amiga-Todo está ás Sirius me gusta ¿Comprendes?Me _gusta_.

Lily ya se lo esperaba, no era una gran sorpresa debido a que Susan y Sirius tenían una cierta afinidad desde que se conocieron, afinidad que se transformó en cariño y gusto hacía casi un año por parte de ambos, y que Lily sospechaba que sería amor para el término de su 6º grado.

-Está bien, me rindo Su. Acepto que salgas con Black.

-Genial,Lils-festejó Sirius.-dijo recibiendo su cerveza de mantequilla.

-Gracias…Potter -dice Lily recibiendo su hidromiel.

El día se pasó lentamente, al menos para Lily, porque para los demás el día fue un resplandor de un fuego artificial.

Llegaron a Hogwarts y Sirius volvió a invitar a Susan para el siguiente sábado, con lo cual la chica quedó muy Potter y Sirius se fueron a reunirse con los Merodeadores y Lily y Susan con sus amigas.

Como Lily tenía castigo con McGonagall comió a toda prisa y dejó que fuera Susan la que contara como había el día. Se despidió de sus amigas y corrió a la oficina de McGonagall.

Tocó la puerta y entró al despacho de la profesora.

-Buenas noches, señorita Evans…-llegó James-Buenas noches señor Potter. Me gustaría que empezaran por ordenar todos esos papeles-señaló una pila gigante de pergaminos-en los que tratan de Transformaciones Básicas, otra pila para Humanos y otra de que terminen antes de las diez, comiencen.-dicho eso se retiró.

-Hola, Evans-saludó James con voz madura.

-Hola, Potter-respondió la pelirroja-será mejor que dividamos esa enorme pila-se dirigió hacia ella y cogió unos pocos pergaminos de encima-Esto es lo mío y lo demás lo ordenas tú.

-¡Ey!¿Por qué a mí semejante montón de papel?-reclamo James.

-Porque…-Lily se lo pensó antes de responder-…eres tú el que nos metió en todo este lío, y por lo tanto te corresponde la parte más grande.

-Sí,sí-dijo irónicamente James-y tú eres la santa paloma y nunca embrujaste esa silla para que se rompiera ¿verdad?

-Bueno no te negaré que soy una santa, pero sí te diré que yo sí embrujé esa silla, porque te lo merecías Potter.

-¿Me lo merecía?¿qué te hice yo?-preguntó él mientras cogía un puñado de pergaminos y comenzaba a clasificarlos.

-¡Oh,no lo sé! ¿Tal vez me perseguiste durante casi los últimos dos años pidiéndome citas, tal vez no parabas de seguirme a todos lados cada vez que la ocasión lo permitía o tal vez aprovechabas cada momento que podías para hacerme enojar?-preguntó enfurecida clasificando los pergaminos también.

-De acuerdo,de acuerdo, _tal vez _sí hice todo vamos, tú lo has soportado durante mucho tiempo,¿por qué justo ahora revientas?

-¡Por que sí,Potter!¡Por qué colmaste mi medida¿lo entiendes?

-No,Lily-dijo calmadamente acercándose a ella.-No lo aguantado casi tres años mis bromas, insinuaciones de citas, pedidos de citas y todo eso.¿Por qué justo ayer,Lily?

-¡No me llames Lily!-chilló ella.

James se sonrió.

-¿Así que es por eso?¿Por llamarte _Lily_ en pleno corredor?-dijo astutamente James.

Lily sintió que iba a estallar de rabia, furia e ira.

-No, es por porque no puedes dejar de ser arrogante y te pasas la vida molestando a todos y en especial a mí.Porque no puedes dejarme en paz.-le espetó Lily.

James se sintió algo mareado con todo lo que le dijo Lily, pero halló voz para decirle:

-Bueno, te diré Evans si tanto odias tu nombre,¿Bien?.Y si te…

-¡No odio mi nombre,Potter!-interrumpió la pelirroja poniéndose algo maníatica-¡Lo que odio es que TÚ digas mi nombre!- le soltó por fin.

-Entonces sí fue por eso que te enojaste¿verdad?-dijo serio James

-¡Me enojé porque te reíste de mí, porque sabes que no quiero nada que ver contigo, e insistes e insistes!¡Déjame vivir,Potter, y por si no te has enterado salgo con Erick Wells!-le gritó Lily

Las palabras le cayeron como un cubo de agua helada a se lo había esperado.¿Lily,SU Lily saliendo con Wells?¿Con el prefecto ese de Ravenclaw?Sintió en su interior arder una inmensa ía matar a Wells, debía matar a Wells.¿Cómo podía atreverse a robarle a SU bella y hermosa Lily?

Terminaron de clasificar los pergaminos, y aunque James tuvo que clasificar la parte más grande terminó antes que Lily impulsado por la ambos al mismo tiempo, luego de una breve indicación de la profesora McGonagall pudieron volver a su sala común, o eso hizo Lily porque James se fue a pasear a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

¿Lily Evans saliendo con el prefecto de Ravenclaw?¿Es que se había vuelto loca o qué?

James siempre había creído que Lily se moría en secreto por él, y que simplemente no se atrevía a aceptar una cita por miedo al compromiso o algo así. Pero jamás se le había ocurrido que fuese porque tenía un enamorado.

Sintió unas ganas incontrolables de ir hasta la sala de Ravenclaw, volar la puerta y descuartizar a por más que lo deseara mucho no podía hacerlo, se sentía incapaz para reclamar a Wells porqué era el enamorado de Lily, se lo imaginaba diciéndole:"Porque creyó que yo era mejor partido que tú", pero a la vez le asombraba que Lily hubiera elegido a Wells, de hecho le parecía que hasta Wells era más creído y arrogante que él,y si era así ¿Por qué Lily salía con él?

Mientras estaba pensando en maquiavélicos planes de cómo matar a Erick Wells, dos personas se le acercaron.

-¡Qué pasa Cornamenta!-saludó Sirius.

-Vaya, vaya, tal parece que no soy el único vagabundo por aquí-contestó James.

-Estábamos pensando en la siguiente gran aventura con Colagusano-Pettigrew estaba al lado de Sirius.

-¿Y Lunático?

-Terminando un trabajo para Pociones,a este paso se va enfermar por mucho estudio.-contestó Sirius.

James que no paraba de pensar en Wells y Lily simuló tener un trabajo.

-Muchachos, me disculparán pero tengo que irme a enfermar por mucho estudio-dijo él haciendo pantomima.

-Terminamos anoche las tareas-replicó confundido Sirius.

-Sí, pero tengo que irme ya.-James ya se estaba dirigiendo al castillo.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y le preguntó a Colagusano

-¿Carrera de escobas hasta el sauce boxeador?

James ya ni oyó la respuesta de Peter, pero algo sin duda se le ocurriría para separar a Lily de Wells, porque ahora tenía una meta:conquistar a Lily Evans.

* * *

¿Lily se enojó sólo por que James la llamó por su nombre?-Sip, ya sabes, histeria de Lily.(Tal vez en este cap se te aclare algo más)

¿La profesora estaba en Londres y apareció como de repente?-Si raro...bueno en verdad no te puedo dar una explicación para eso,porque la razón va aparecer en el dgt cap.(Plis, sólo un poco de paciencia, con suerte y lo publico antes de salir de la vista;) ya llevo la mitad avanzado)

¿James ya había invitado a Lily a salir?-No, él nunca la invitó a salir en serio, al menos no hasta ahora.

* * *

¡Felices Fiestas a todos!

.smile

Smile.

Smile.

Liz


End file.
